A Sailor Senshi At The Power Rangers Command Center
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Ami has developed a teleportation system for the Senshi but it goes haywire sending Sailor Moon to a place faraway known as the Power Rangers Command Center. Can the Power Rangers, Zordon, and Alpha Five help Usagi get home? Stay there to find out!
1. Time Warped, Part 1

A Sailor Senshi At The Power Rangers Command center

Chapter 01: "Time Warped"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This story takes place before the events of 'Sailor Moon Crystal Act 19' and after  
the events of 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 Episode 60' and before 'Season  
Two Episode 1.' This is planned to be a five part story unless people wish to see it  
longer. Only Sailor Moon shall appear with the Power Rangers. I will create interesting Power  
Rangers like monsters for this story in chapters two through five. Enjoy.

**** 01 ****

Usagi and the other Sailor Guardians met at their secret base below the Game Crown Arcade.  
Ami had been trying to create a teleportation system for each Sailor Guardian so they wouldn't  
have to teleport together. Ami had all the communicators of the Sailor Guardians and tried  
to adapt the teleportation mode to each communicator. However, the communicators were  
connected to this new teleportation system, the problem was that there was kinks in the system  
and it could cause trouble for the Sailor Guardians. Ami spoke to Usagi.

"I would like for you to try the new teleportation system for me please."

Ami asked Usagi, but Usagi didn't like this idea and she complained a bit.

"Why me? Why can't you use Minako, Rei, or Mako-Chan for this instead of me?"

Usagi complained about her being the guinea pig in this experiment. Usagi wore a pink tee shirt  
with a white rabbit on it with a matching pink skirt, with white socks and pink shoes. Her Odangos  
had pink bows that held them together.

"Please help me with this Usagi. I know you don't want to be the guinea pig, but if it works, I can  
make adjustments and we can have a teleportation system that can teleport us anywhere in Tokyo."

Ami explained to Usagi. Usagi reluctantly agreed to do this experiment. Ami spoke again.

"Please transform for me. It will only work if you transform."

Ami explained again and Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon and Ami handed back Sailor Moon  
her communicator and Ami spoke again.

"Just press the button to teleport and teleport to the shrine and then return here, alright?"

Ami explained and Sailor Moon pressed the button to teleport and Sailor Moon was teleported  
away from the secret headquarters of the Sailor Guardians to a different place that was not  
the Hikawa Shrine. Sailor Moon was teleported to a different location and landed on the floor  
and fainted. This place was called 'the Command Center.' The alarm went off to alert Zordon  
and Alpha Five that someone had entered the Command Center without their permission.  
Zordon and Alpha Five saw who was on the floor and they were surprised how a girl that wasn't  
a Power Ranger could enter the Command Center without a Power Coin.

"Zordon, who is this girl?"

Alpha Five asked in a surprised tone. Alpha Five didn't know if he should panic or be happy  
that someone other than the Power Rangers was there.

"I don't know Alpha Five. Contact the Power Rangers at once."

Zordon answered Alpha Five and asked Alpha Five to contact the Power Rangers. At the Angel Grove  
Gym and Juice Bar, Jason, Kimberly, and Zack were sitting at one of the tables drinking their soft  
drinks while Trini and Billy were practicing their karate moves when Jason's communicator beeped  
and Jason motioned for Trini and Billy to follow them into the hallway just outside the dining area  
of the Juice Bar. They all went into the hallway and Jason pressed his communicator and answered.

"I read you Zordon."

Jason answered Zordon's call to the Power Rangers.

"Jason, you and the other Power Rangers need to teleport to the Command Center. This is  
an emergency."

Zordon answered and Jason pressed his communicator again.

"Alright. Tommy isn't with us. We will be there in a moment. Jason out."

Jason answered and explained that Tommy wasn't with them. Tommy was practicing his  
martial arts moves at the park and he usually joined the rangers later if he was needed.  
He had to conserve his power since his power was very limited. Jason and the other rangers  
teleported to the Command Center. All the Power Rangers spoke at once asking the same thing.

"What's going on Zordon? Is it Rita Repulsa?"

All the Power Rangers asked in unison. Zordon quickly calmed them down and he spoke.

"No, it's not Rita. We have a guest! Look near the Viewing Globe!"

Zordon answered the Power Rangers and had the rangers look near the viewing globe.  
They saw Sailor Moon but they did not know who she was. Billy got close and saw Sailor  
Moon's communicator sparking a bit from its last teleportation. Billy slightly touched her  
trying to wake her up.

"Come on miss, please wake up."

Billy spoke not knowing this girl was Japanese. Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes  
to see Billy standing near her. He tried to calm her down by speaking a very calm  
manner. She spoke something in Japanese like 'who are you' but they didn't  
understand her. Billy stood up and spoke to Zordon.

"I believe she speaks Japanese and I may have something at my garage that may help  
understand her better. Alpha please teleport me to my garage."

Billy reported to Zordon and Alpha Five teleported his garage and pick up his Universal  
Translator. He had worked on it for months and now it was being put to use. Billy teleported  
back to the Command Center and he pressed the button on his device and spoke into it.

"My name is Billy. You are at the Power Rangers Command Center. What's your name and  
how did you get here?"

Billy spoke into his translator and it automatically translated his speech into Japanese and  
the Universal Translator spoke in Japanese to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was surprised by the  
device and she spoke.

"My name is Sailor Moon. I am a Sailor Guardian. My friend Sailor Mercury, was trying develop  
a personal teleportation system, but it went haywire and I was transported here instead. What  
is a Power Ranger?"

Sailor Moon answered and the Universal Translator translated her speech into English and  
Kimberly volunteered to show Sailor Moon what a Power Ranger was. She got out her Power  
Morpher and spoke.

"It's Morphin Time! Pterodactyl!"

Kimberly spoke and she transformed into the Pink Ranger. Billy and Trini helped Sailor Moon  
up to her feet. Sailor Moon was so surprised by what she saw. The Pink Ranger spoke again.

"Each of us are Power Rangers. Jason is the Red Ranger, he is the leader, Billy is the Blue Ranger,  
Zack is the Black Ranger, Trini is the Yellow Ranger, Tommy is the Green Ranger, but he isn't  
here at the moment and I of course am the Pink Ranger. Do you have a civilian form?"

The Pink Ranger explained to Sailor Moon and then asked if Sailor Moon had a civilian form.

"Yes I do. Power Down."

Sailor Moon spoke and she re-transformed back into her civilian form. She spoke again.

"My name is Tsukino, Usagi." She spoke to them and she spoke again, "In Japan, the last name is  
always first. I am Sailor Moon. I transform using my brooch."

Usagi explained to them about who she was.

"Usagi, I welcome you to our Command Center. You should rely in the Power Rangers until we  
can find a way to get you back home."

Zordon welcomed her. Billy spoke to Usagi.

"Miss Usagi, may I have your communicator please? Maybe I can see what's wrong and work on  
it to get it working right."

Billy asked her and Usagi handed to Billy her wrist communicator and she spoke.

"My friends call me Usagi-Chan."

Usagi explained to them that her friends called her Usagi-Chan.

"Rangers, watch out for Usagi and don't let Rita Repulsa's forces get a hold of her."

Zordon explained to the Rangers. The Pink Ranger re-transformed back into Kimberly  
and they teleported back to the Juice Bar with Usagi Tsukino in tow. They had a new  
friend. Now they had to keep Usagi safe from Rita Repulsa.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sailor Moon and Power Rangers are owned by their respective copyright holders. This  
story is for fun and nothing is gained from it.


	2. The Return of Madam Woe, Part 2

A Sailor Senshi At The Power Rangers Command center

Chapter 02: "The Return of Madam Woe"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Here it is, chapter 2! Madam Woe appeared in the episode "Peace,  
Love, And Woe" but was never grown to fight the Megazord, so I brought  
her back. I tried to put Bulk and Skull in the story too. Enjoy.

**** 02 ****

Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and with their new friend Usagi sat at one of the  
tables at the Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar. Jason and Zack were  
practicing martial arts on one of the mats at the juice bar. Billy tinkered  
with the Universal Translator to make sure it was working properly.  
Kimberly got up and took Usagi with her to the counter where Ernie  
was. He was watching TV and taking a break. He saw Usagi and liked  
how she looked.

"Hey Kimberly, who's this?"

Ernie asked in a curious tone.

"This is Usagi Tsukino. She's an exchange student. She will be with us  
for a little while."

Kimberly introduced Usagi to Ernie. Ernie was a happy jolly man that  
was a bit rotund around the belly. Everyone liked Ernie for his giving  
to others. Maybe he gave too much, but nonetheless, Ernie always  
gave to those to whom needed something. Ernie saw Usagi's hair. He  
had seen nothing like it. He spoke to Usagi.

"Hello Usagi, my name is Ernie. I own this juice bar. I really like your  
hair. What are those on your head?"

Ernie welcomed her and Usagi smiled and answered.

"Thank you. They are called 'Odangos' or you may call them 'Dumplings.'  
My hair is so distinctive that you can spot me from afar. My hair has never  
been cut."

Usagi answered Ernie and Ernie was impressed. Ernie, Kimberly, and Usagi  
noticed on the TV a news report about the weather. They listened in on the  
broadcast:

"Scientists are baffled about the strange weather we have been having lately.  
From extreme heat to extreme cold. Sudden down pours of rain and blizzards  
that hit suddenly without warning. No one knows the source of this great  
disturbance."

The reporter on the TV announced about the weather and at that time, Tommy  
entered in the Juice Bar with his shoulder bag. At least its contents inside were  
dry and he had a towel in which he could dry off his hair. Tommy saw Kimberly  
and walked up to her and Usagi. Usagi noticed the green shirt that Tommy and she  
put two and two together that he must be the green ranger that she was told at the  
command center. Tommy walked up to Kimberly and spoke.

"I don't get it. The weatherman said this morning it was to be seventy-five degrees  
and partly cloudy and no rain and just a moment ago, a sudden downpour of  
rain drenched me from head to toe!"

Tommy announced about the sudden change in the weather.

"I know, the tv just reported that. This is our new friend Usagi Tsukino. She just arrived  
hours ago not too far away."

Kimberly introduced Usagi to Tommy. Tommy looked at Usagi and he never seen a girl  
more prettier than her.

"Hello, I am Tommy." Tommy extended his hand to Usagi as he introduced himself  
to her. Then he turned towards Ernie and spoke to Ernie. "Ernie, could I get a soda  
please."

Tommy asked Ernie and Ernie brought out a soda to Tommy.

"Usagi, do you want something? I can make you almost anything."

Ernie spoke to Usagi that he could make her almost anything just as long as  
he had the items to make it.

"How about a milkshake, an apple and a muffin?"

Usagi asked curiously not knowing if he could fulfill that order.

"Oh, that's easy. Do you want your milkshake vanilla or chocolate?"

Ernie asked her. Usagi's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Yes, chocolate please! I got to keep my energy up!"

Usagi answered in a very jubilant tone.

"No problem."

Ernie answered again and he went to work on Usagi's order. Tommy was impressed  
that Usagi could drink a chocolate milkshake and not gain an ounce of weight.

"Mamo-Chan always wonders why I drink all those milkshakes. He says I will eventually  
get fat. However, I am always so active... that way i don't gain an ounce."

Usagi answered Kimberly and Tommy and explained how she is ever so active. Not long  
after, Bulk and Skull entered the Juice Bar and noticed Tommy, Kimberly, and Usagi  
at the counter and Trini and Billy at the table. Bulk was a big teenager and his counterpart,  
Skull was skinny as a rail. Bulk spoke up to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Well if it isn't the geek squad of Angel Grove High!"

Bulk spoke up to Tommy and Kimberly and Skull made his trademark annoying laugh.

"We are not geeks Bulk!"

Kimberly answered Bulk being annoyed by his comment. Bulk and Skull were punks but  
were easily defeated each time. Skull pointed to Usagi and spoke to Bulk.

"Bulk, who is that? She must be new here!"

Skull spoke about Usagi. Skull thought Usagi was very pretty but would not openly  
admit that to her.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi answered Skull's question about who she was. Skull was very impressed with her  
hair.

"I really like your hair! Is it real?"

Skull asked in a very curious tone. He had never seen hair like Usagi's before. Bulk was  
going to mess with her hair and Tommy grabbed his arm and prevented Bulk from touching  
Usagi's hair and Bulk was turned around to where as he went the other way, Bulk's jeans  
split open and his boxer shorts could be seen by the others. His boxer shorts had pink little  
pigs on it. Zack, Billy, and Trini all laughed at the sight. Bulk motioned Skull to get in front of him  
and both Bulk and Skull left the Juice Bar.

"Do they always try to do something to you guys?"

Usagi asked Kimberly and Tommy.

"Yes they do and don't worry... they will be back. "

Kimberly answered Usagi and then the Power Rangers communicator went off. All the Rangers  
paid attention to the communicator and Jason motioned everyone into the hallway that connected  
to the Juice Bar. Jason answered his communicator.

"I read you Zordon, what's going on?"

Jason asked the wise Sage Zordon on what was happening.

"Rangers, this is an emergency, please teleport to the Command Center!"

Zordon answered in a very urgent tone.

"We are on our way."

Jason answered and he shut off his communicator. Kimberly spoke to Usagi.

"Hold on to me so you can be transported too."

Kimberly suggested to Usagi and Usagi did as she had suggested. The six Rangers  
and Usagi teleported to the Command Center.

Once there, the Rangers arrived and Alpha Five was doing his 'aye aye aye yi' speech.  
Zordon spoke to all the Rangers.

"Welcome Rangers and welcome back Usagi. This weather you have been experiencing is  
not normal. It was created by Rita Repulsa or should I say that Madam Woe is the cause of  
this crazy and strange weather."

Zordon briefed the Rangers on who was the cause of the weather. Tommy looked a bit  
puzzled.

"Who is Madam Woe Zordon?"

Tommy asked Zordon since he was unfamiliar with the monster.

"Madam Woe was a monster that the Power Rangers fought before you had arrived  
the first time. She is able to teleport people into her dimension. Since Rita now has  
the ability to create monsters with the Super Putty clay, Madam Woe will be more  
difficult to defeat. The only Zord mode capable of defeating her would be Ultrasound."

Zordon filled in the Rangers and Tommy of who Madam Woe was and what she was  
capable of doing. Then the alarm in the Command Center went off and Usagi covered  
her ears due to the loud sound in the Command Center.

"The putties are attacking innocent people at Angel Grove Park! Rangers, go and  
save those people from harm. Tommy and Usagi you must stay here."

Zordon explained to the Rangers that they must go and save the others. Tommy  
was asked to stay behind due to his power was limited and Usagi was asked  
to stay behind too so she wasn't harmed so they could find a way to get her  
back home. Alpha Five teleported Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy and Trini to Angel  
Grove Park and the Rangers began to attack the putties. Zack done some cool  
hip hop moves for attacking the putties. Jason and Billy did normal karate moves  
while Kimberly and Trini attacked the putties with gymnast moves. The putties wasn't  
too bright when it came to attacking the rangers. Within a few minutes, the putties  
were totally whipped and they vanished.

"We really cleaned house, didn't we?"

Zack asked Jason.

"You got it bro."

Jason answered as Madam Woe suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"It's Morphin Time!"

Jason told the others as the Rangers brought out their Morphers.

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Toothed Tiger!"

Three of the Rangers yelled as they called out the name of their Zord and transformed.  
Madam Woe held Jason and Kimberly which prevented them from Morphing. The Blue  
Ranger used his Power Lance and freed Kimberly and Jason.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Kimberly and Jason transformed into the Pink and Red Rangers.

"Come and destroy me if you can Puny Rangers!"

Madam Woe challenged them. Each of the Rangers brought out their weapons  
and tried to fight her but they were not able to get the upper hand. Then Madam  
Woe teleported the Rangers to her dimension.

Once in Madam Woe's dimension, they tried fighting her but she rebuffed their  
attacks and the rangers wondered what they could do. The Blue Ranger  
spoke to the others.

"One must lead Madam Woe out into our world and destroy her blue crystal  
that's on her forehead. I volunteer to do that. Let's use our Power Coins to  
teleport me out of here."

The Blue Ranger suggested. Jason agreed.

"Very well! Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus! Morph to the power of one!"

The Red Ranger yelled as all Power Ranger's Power Coins formed  
an X and the coins glowed and the Blue Ranger was teleported  
from Madam Woe's dimension to Angel Grove and the two began  
fighting but Madam Woe had the upper hand with the Blue Ranger.  
The Blue Ranger used is Power Lance to fight Madam Woe but she  
kept attacking him and he fell like a rag doll. Then Billy caused Madam  
Woe to trip and Billy grabbed Madam Woe's blue gem from her forehead  
and he crushed Madam Woe's gem.

"You are through Madam Woe!"

The Blue Ranger told Madam Woe. Then the other Rangers were freed  
and used their Power Weapons to attack Madam Woe. Madam Woe was  
weakened to point that she could be destroyed with the Power Blaster.  
Tommy and Usagi watched the fight on the Viewing Globe.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Sword!"

The rangers called their weapons and their weapons formed the Power Blaster.

"FIRE!"

The rangers yelled as the energy from the Power Blaster fired and Madam Woe was  
destroyed in a huge fireball!

"This isn't over! Magic Wand, make Madam Woe grow!"

Rita yelled as she sent her staff down to earth and made Madam Woe grow to epic  
size.

"Megazord, we need you!"

The Rangers yelled and Megazord appeared out of nowhere and the rangers jumped  
into the cockpit of the Megazord.

"Alright! Let's get her rangers!'

The Red Ranger rallied the others to defeat Madam Woe. The Megazord began attacking  
Madam Woe but she had the upper hand and she sent out her blue tentacles to capture  
the Megazord. The rangers couldn't break free.

"Tommy! We need you!"

Jason yelled for help.

"Zordon, they need me!"

Tommy asked Zordon to morph and save the Power Rangers.

"Very well, please remember that your power is limited."

Zordon advised him.

"I understand." Tommy answered Zordon and turned to Usagi and spoke to her,  
"Do you want to go with me and see the battle first hand?"

Tommy asked Usagi.

"Alright. Sounds like fun."

Usagi answered sweetly.

"May the power protect you both."

Zordon told Tommy and Usagi. Usagi held on to Tommy as Tommy  
got out his Power Morpher.

"Dragonzord!"

Tommy yelled and he transformed into the Green Ranger and him and Usagi  
teleported close to where the Rangers were.

"Alright, time for Dragonzord Power!"

The Green Ranger yelled as his started playing his Dragon Flute and the  
Dragonzord appeared and used its missiles to fire at Madam Woe freeing the  
Megazord.

"Alright, Tommy!"

The Red Ranger cheered for joy at the arrival of the Green Ranger.

"Jason, use Dragonzord Battle Mode!"

The Green Ranger suggested to Jason and Jason decided to change modes.

"Time to change modes! Dragonzord Battle Mode!"

The Red Ranger commanded and the Megazord was unformed and began to form the Dragonzord  
Battle Mode. Then Dragonzord, Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber Tooth Tiger formed the Dragonzord  
Battle Mode. Then the transformation was complete.

"Now we have a chance!"

The Red Ranger spoke as they started to battle Madam Woe again. However she called upon  
a blizzard to freeze the Dragonzord Battle Mode and it was frozen solid in ice.

"Our controls are frozen!"

Jason called out in frustration.

"Let's spin this puppy like we did with Goatan!"

Zack suggested and the Rangers spun the Dragonzord Battle Mode until all the snow  
was off of the zord. This made Madam Woe angry and fired upon the Zord with her  
power and tried to defeat them. The Dragonzord Battle Mode caused the  
Dragon Staff to appear and they got in two hits before Madam Woe got the upper  
hand again and caught the Zord with her tentacles.

"This is the end Rangers!"

Madam Woe sneered at the Rangers. Then Zordon's voice was heard on the Dragonzord's  
speaker system.

"TITANUS, POWER UP ULTRAZORD!"

Zordon commanded as Titanus appeared out of nowhere and fired upon Madam Woe  
and freed the Power Rangers from Madam Woe's grip. The Zord's systems were back  
online. Titanus made a roar.

"What?" Jason asked Titanus and then continued, "You want to impress our new  
friend Usagi with your moves?"

The Red Ranger asked Titanus with surprise and Titanus roared again.

"Well, since none of the other modes can't defeat Madam Woe, I think it will be  
okay to impress Usagi a bit. Begin Ultrazord Mode!"

Jason answered Titanus and Tommy pointed to Usagi to watch as the Dragonzord  
Battle Mode powered down and all the zords formed the Megazord and then the  
Megazord and the Dragonzord formed the Mega Dragonzord and then Tommy  
pointed to Usagi again to watch. Then Titanus's head came forward and then  
Titanus's cannons came forward and then the Mega Dragonzord jumped up  
and in the next moment the Mega Dragonzord landed on Titanus forming the  
Ultrazord and a massive fireball formed when the Ultrazord was formed.

"Alright Rangers, let's do it!"

Jason rallied the other rangers.

"Lock on and fire!"

All the Rangers yelled and the Ultrazord's weapon systems fired and Madam Woe  
was hit and she went backwards in the air and was destroyed in a huge fireball  
in the air! Then Titanus roared once again once Madam Woe was destroyed.

"Yes, Titanus, I am sure Usagi was impressed by that move we made!"

The Red Ranger told Titanus. Tommy and Usagi cheered at Madam Woe's defeat  
by the other Power Rangers. Rita had a headache as always.

Later back at the Angel Grove gym and juice bar, the rangers all sat at the table  
and they were glad that Madam Woe was destroyed. Then Bulk and Skull came  
in and they were soak and wet.

"What happened to you? Been in a rain storm?"

Tommy asked in a curious but mocking tone to Bulk and Skull.

"Very funny. We were in Angel Grove park when the sprinklers came on!"

Bulk answered Tommy.

"I am sorry guys, you know that you need your water!"

Trini made a funny comment. And Bulk and Skull left the juice bar and  
decided not to reason with their friends. All the rangers and Usagi laughed  
at Bulk and Skull's calamity.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Completed On: 06/29/2018

Sailor Moon and Power Rangers are owned by their respective copyright holders. This  
story is for fun and nothing is gained from it.


	3. The Rangers Are Trapped, Part 1

A Sailor Senshi At The Power Rangers Command center

Chapter 03: "The Rangers Are Trapped, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This was to be chapter 4, but I made it chapter three and broke this into a two  
parter. Chapter three is now chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

**** 03 ****

Usagi had her first day at Angel Grove high. It well better than expected. Mr. Kaplan had welcomed Usagi  
personally. Kimberly and Trini helped Usagi so she wouldn't be late for classes. After school, the rangers  
met at the Angel Grove Youth Center where Ernie worked. That night, Usagi stayed with Kimberly. Usagi  
learned that her parents were divorced and that her mother tried her best to provide for Kimberly. That  
night, Kimberly's mother baked a pizza with chicken, cheese, and olives. Usagi never had home made  
American food before. That night, Usagi stayed in a guest room and the following morning, the Power  
Rangers was called early to the Command Center, but Usagi was still asleep. Kimberly did leave her  
communicator with Usagi. Kimberly left her communicator on the dining room table.

Rita Repulsa sent a monster down called Pythor and trapped the Power Rangers in another dimension.  
Tommy was also kept out of the way. She sent putties to tie him to a tree to keep him out of the way.

"Oh no Zordon! Ay ay ay ay yi! Tommy is tied to a tree and the other Power Rangers are trapped in another  
dimension. What are we to do now?"

Alpha Five spoke in a worried tone after all the Power Rangers were trapped and Tommy was kept out  
of the way.

"Kimberly left her communicator with Usagi? Try to reach Usagi Alpha Five. She may be their only hope."

Zordon ordered his robotic companion.

"Yes Zordon."

Alpha Five answered and pressed a button on the control panel to reach Usagi. However, Usagi was still  
asleep and unaware that Kimberly had left her communicator behind. After several minutes, Usagi still hadn't  
answered Kimberly's communicator.

"Ay ay ay ay yi! Usagi why don't you answer? Rita is attacking Angel Grove while you sleep?"

Alpha Five spoke in desperation again.

"Please calm yourself Alpha Five and keep trying to reach Usagi."

Zordon advised and Alpha Five agreed. After a good hour of trying to reach Usagi, Usagi woke up and heard  
the communicator beep from the guest room where she was staying. She got up and she stretched and made  
a big yawn and walked out to the dining room and she saw a note and Kimberly's communicator which was still  
beeping. Usagi decided to answer whoever was calling.

"Eh? Hello?"

Usagi answered not knowing who was at the other end.

"Usagi? You finally answered!"

Alpha Five spoke up suddenly after hearing Usagi answering.

"Who is this?"

Usagi answered again being a bit careful.

"This is Alpha Five. We have trouble! All the Power Rangers are trapped in another dimension. We need your  
help badly!"

Alpha Five explained the situation to Usagi.

"Please give me a few to get something to wake me up and to get something to eat. I will be there as soon  
as I can."

Usagi answered once again and that she needed something to wake her up and something to eat.

"Very well. Please hurry! We need your help badly."

Alpha Five urged Usagi that they were in need of her help.

"I understand. I will contact again when I am ready."

Usagi answered Alpha Five and turned off the communicator. Usagi quickly got dressed and  
put on her shoes and grabbed what she needed and took Kimberly's communicator with her.  
Usagi made her way to the Youth Center. It was mostly empty except Ernie which was doing  
work in the kitchen. Usagi entered and Ernie greeted her.

"Hello Usagi, Jason, Kimberly and the others aren't here."

Ernie explained to Usagi and Usagi answered him.

"Yes, I already know. Kimberly left a note about that. Could you make me something to  
wake me up and something filling?"

Usagi answered Ernie and asked for something to wake her up and something to eat.

"I have some Espresso I am making. I can make you an Espresso. You might like it  
better than drip coffee. I can make you a sausage and egg sandwich with cheese  
if you are interested."

Ernie answered Usagi of what he could make for her in such short notice.

"Espresso, is that like Japanese coffee?"

Usagi asked Ernie.

"Well, it's not the same but I can strengthen the Espresso by putting shots in it to  
make it stronger. I can put one, two or three shots. Plus sweeten it for you if you  
like."

Ernie explained to her about the Espresso coffee and that he could make it strong  
for her.

"Could you please give me three shots of Espresso?"

Usagi asked Ernie.

"No problem. I will be right back."

Ernie answered Usagi again and he went and made her Espresso and returned with  
it and gave it to Usagi. She drank a bit of it and it was indeed strong but sweet at the  
same time. Ernie also brought her the sausage, egg, and cheese sandwich which  
Usagi enjoyed very much. After Usagi finished she spoke to Ernie again.

"Thanks Ernie, I have to go meet the others. Later!"

Usagi spoke and thanked Ernie and Usagi left and went to the hallway that connected  
to the Youth Center. She pressed Kimberly's communicator and she spoke.

"Alpha, I am ready now."

Usagi spoke again Alpha Five teleported Usagi to the Command Center. Usagi arrived  
at the Command Center and Alpha did his ay ay ay yi speech.

"Whoa Alpha! Please calm down! I am here now okay?"

Usagi spoke to Alpha Five.

"We welcome you back Usagi. We are in need of your help."

Zordon spoke to Usagi.

"Thanks. I am still on Japan time, and waking up early here on Saturday morning  
is a bit difficult for me. What's going on?"

Usagi explained to Zordon and Alpha Five why she was late. Zordon the wise old  
sage understood her problem.

"The Power Rangers went and fought Pythor, one of Rita's monsters. We asked Tommy  
to help but he got caught by a bunch of putties and they tied him to a tree."

Alpha Five explained to Usagi and Zordon spoke up.

"First we need you to help free Tommy and then please bring him here for briefing."

Zordon explained to Usagi of what she needed to do.

"Alright." Usagi answered and she grabbed her broach and spoke, "Moon Crystal Power!  
Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon.

"I am ready."

Sailor Moon answered to Zordon and Alpha Five.

"Good luck Usagi."

Alpha Five spoke to Usagi as he teleported her to where Tommy was tied up and she  
landed in the local park where Tommy was tied up and she saw all the Putties. The  
Putties saw her and they were all curious. Sailor Moon spoke.

"There's a saying clay brains that curiosity killed the cat... and in this case... the Putty!  
Moon Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon told the Putties as she used her Moon Tiara to trip up the Putties and they  
all fell to the ground. Then she saw Tommy and she spoke to him.

"Please hold still! I will use my Moon Tiara to cut the rope."

Sailor Moon spoke to Tommy and he acknowledged her. Sailor Moon used her Moon Tiara  
again and it flew at high speed and cut the rope so he could free himself.

"Thanks Sailor Moon! I own you one! Let's get these clay brains!"

Tommy thanked her and they started attacking the Putties. Tommy used his karate moves  
while Sailor Moon used her 'Sailor Moon Kick' on one of the Putties and the Putties  
suddenly vanished.

"Don't come back clay brains!"

Tommy told the Putties as they disappeared.

"Thanks for saving me."

Tommy thanked her.

"You're welcome. Zordon wanted you at the Command Center."

Sailor Moon spoke once again and said that Zordon needed him at the Command  
Center.

"Very well. Let's go."

Tommy told Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon held on to Tommy as they teleported to the  
Command Center. They arrived at the Command Center.

"Zordon, I am here. The Putties had tied me up, but Sailor Moon freed me. What happened  
to the others?"

Tommy spoke up that Usagi freed him and asked where the other rangers was.

"Green Ranger, your power is limited, but you are needed in freeing the others.  
Do you risk to use more of your power to save your friends?"

Zordon asked Tommy. His power was limited but his power was needed to free the  
others. Can Tommy and Sailor Moon free the other Power Rangers? Stay there  
and find out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Completed On: 03/11/2019

Sailor Moon and Power Rangers are owned by their respective copyright holders. This  
story is for fun and nothing is gained from it.


End file.
